


But I See You As a Blessing

by perikecil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fingering, Fluff, Kind of Beomgyu being the best bro ever, Lots of sweet praises, M/M, Self-Doubt, Soobin is so fond I might start crying, Yeonjun has an apple hair and that's a warning for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perikecil/pseuds/perikecil
Summary: “I worship you so that it seems almost desecration to touch you.” – T. Roosevelt.Where Yeonjun had an entrancing physical reaction to compliments and Soobin was there to make the best of it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	But I See You As a Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Settle in.

Yeonjun let out a heavy sigh.

He didn’t normally exaggerate things like this, he really didn’t. But at this very point in time Yeonjun swore if one more thing didn’t go as he had hoped, he would just thwack the nighest table and that obviously was a threat.

Today was supposed to be a lovely day until its very end. The five of them had just received another trophy as the result of being today’s winner in Show Champion. They also attended several schedules and all ended well. They must be satisfied with how things turned out! They were all enjoying this. Right? None of them were feeling less contented than the others. Or so Yeonjun thought.

“Hyung. I think it’s time for you to go fixing yourself.” Was being said from the other side of the room. When Yeonjun created a mistake by turning his head, his gaze quickly met with a pair of mischievous eyes and playful smile that one and only Choi Beomgyu possessed. Correction, it should have been Choi nuisance Beomgyu if that mocking expressions of his started making an appearance. The boy literally hadn’t said anything further yet Yeonjun wanted him to get out and mind his own business already.

“Will do.” And Yeonjun’s humdrum response didn’t satisfy Beomgyu at all. The younger boy expected the other party to yell at him, or at least, send him a “Get-fucking-away-now-Beomgyu.” glare as if the next possible worldwide military conflict would be happened if the two interacted to each other. (Well, according to the fact sheet, it nearly happened in the first quarter of 2020 indeed but we’re not gonna talk about it now.)

Instead, Beomgyu stared at Yeonjun’s hair-tie. “No offence but you’re not going to keep these longer… right?”

“Don’t touch me.” Yeonjun smacked the younger’s hand aside. Beomgyu obeyed no command, anyway. He still did what he wanted to do regardless of Yeonjun’s eyebrows that were slanting inward, looking very irritated.

Thus Beomgyu lifted up one hand and touched the yellow wisps of Yeonjun’s hair. He then playfully traced his fingers on it, couldn’t help but forcibly suppressing a giggle. A little sprout that sprung out of Yeonjun’s yellow locks had just totally changed the elder’s charm. Not to point out the red-heart marks on his prominent cheekbones as well.

Beomgyu finally let out a chuckle. It was all because of his doings.

On regular days, Yeonjun had a sufficiently strong presence. One intense gaze and you would never forget his name. Yet the Choi Yeonjun who was now standing in front of him looked… undisputedly different and tiny. Beomgyu shortly opened his clenched fist, feeling the sudden urge to voice out his mind. “Charitably speaking, you look like a five years old toddler.”

“I’m not having any of it but thank you, I guess? If that wasn’t meant to be inflammatory?” Yeonjun snorted.

“Woah. You really have a beef with me, don’t you?” the black-haired boy widened his eyes, appearing slightly offended.

“Not really. Except my intuition tells me that you will always up to get on my nerves whenever we are happened to be under the same roof?”

“That was—quite harsh—” But Beomgyu didn’t bother to deny. “You need to know that your words does destroy my feelings sometimes, Hyung — but yeah, feel free to speculate wildly. I’m only here for this.”

Beomgyu took his left hand out of his pocket, showing a small jar of cheeky heart stamp. He had this sharp, satisfied smile painted all over his face as he did so. On the other hand, Yeonjun had his mouth slowly dropped open. Without needing to be told twice, Yeonjun knew already that it was clearly the same stamp as the one Beomgyu previously used on him. But what on earth? “And what you’re trying to say is…?”

“Good luck.” Beomgyu couldn’t get rid of his giggly voice. Yeonjun used to hate it. He would always think Beomgyu was trying to make fun of him. Unlike the prior occasions, it did sound surprisingly genuine this time. “Pro-tip: Soobin-hyung likes a sweet and fruity smells. Choose the most suitable bar soap when you’re showering tonight, maybe?”

Yeonjun gulped nervously, hating this bit of situation. He didn’t even say anything about his desire yet Beomgyu was still able to read him well. Yeonjun found his lips nervously twitching, all while keeping his eyes averted from Beomgyu’s stare. He refused to look into that— _Beomgyu’s eyes._ The view of him being a whole flustering mess could be seen clearly and Yeonjun was obviously not having any of it.

It made Beomgyu’s eyebrows raised, but he chuckled nevertheless. “I’ll take my leave now. Though you look cute with that look, I think it’s time for you to remove all those make-ups and get dressed quickly, Hyung. We have another schedule to be done, remember?”

Yeonjun puckered his lips as Beomgyu walked away. He was kind of hoping those words would come out of one particular person.

Yeonjun loved getting praises. It was no longer a secret. He figured out that being ratified as ‘BigHit legendary trainee’ had vigorously established his pride. Hitting stage after stage, crowd after crowd, hear, hear, hear, then cheers, and the set-ups never changed since then. Yeonjun was always—never not—surrounded by unreserved praises, even from his band-mates. For example: 1. After performing, Taehyun would bring up about the way Yeonjun looked twice times even cooler every time the stage light focused and shone so brightly upon him; 2. Kai would praise and thank him for always pursuing his best; 3. Beomgyu, despite their bickering-partners dynamic, would go after the right moment to commend the oldest; 4. Then there was Soobin.

To say that Soobin didn’t compliment him as much as the other three did would be an understatement. As a matter of fact, he often did. Yeonjun was not the only one who received it though, the others also did. Being a leader surely required Soobin to treat every single member equally, including appreciating their efforts and actually that was the real problem _here_.

Maybe there was indeed something within the way Soobin wielded his words that made Yeonjun longing to hear them more and more. Maybe the way he created his own personalized manner to verbalize his thoughts. Maybe the way he carried his words so lovingly everyone could feel its warm. So it made sense if Yeonjun, with his lemon hair tied up in a little sprout and cheeks be stamped with blush hearts, wanted nothing but the leader to praise him.

He wanted to hear Soobin’s praise on how pretty he was. He wanted to hear Soobin’s praise on how he looked gorgeous with his hair being tied up. He wanted to get overwhelmed by Soobin’s praise until his cheeks were getting dangerously red it was impossible not to shower them with kisses.

He wanted Soobin.

* * *

“Hyung. Took you that long to get dressed, huh?”

_Ah, here we go again._ Yeonjun thought, putting a frisky smile upon his face. He was the last one to finish changing after all. “Sorry, sorry. I had to get rid of those heart-stamps.”

Taehyun nodded his head lightly. He seemed to be doing that a lot. “You finally decided to remove the stamps? Just noticed it.”

“Well, I can’t go with that right?”

The red-haired boy shrugged his shoulder. “Why not? I think Hyung looked cute.”

From seemingly out of nowhere, Kai popped out. A stray giggle suddenly occurred before he covered his mouth with both hands. “Right! You could have worn ‘the youngest’ title instead of me, Hyung. I really won’t mind!”

_Where the hell is Soobin?_ “I know right?” Yeonjun managed to give a playful response. A teasing glint showing through his brown orbs as he stared at the youngsters who were now smiling wryly with a predictable roll of their eyes. _Great. Now go find your leader and tell him to compliment my look too._

“Thank you for your hard work!”

Then the online mini fan meeting called ‘With MOA’ (Soobin showed up a few minutes before the briefing started to which Yeonjun snorted stealthily.) finally came to an end. They wrapped it up adequately and, obviously, no intimate interactions occurred throughout the show. Today’s schedule was rather packed than usual; thus it shouldn’t be so surprising if the five of them had seemed pretty exhausted already. Or not?

“I’m going to sleep and no one wakes me up in four hours.” Kai rubbed his face as he continued to fight off tiredness, to which Soobin responded with a soft “You did very well.” and a pat on his head.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at their direction and grunted right before Beomgyu grabbed his wrist to pull him close. The elder looked at him, taken aback by the younger’s sudden action as he mouthed a silent “the heck was that, Beomgyu?”.

“Oh? Thought you keep them in your fist.”

“Keep… what?”

“The blush stamper?”

“Oh.”

Yeonjun did not even realize he had been clenching his fist the entire time. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and _bingo,_ the stamper was there. Beomgyu threw him a wink as he grabbed the stamper and proceeded to cup Yeonjun’s cheeks, holding his hyung steady. Yeonjun tried to brush his hands away but Beomgyu stood still.

“Tsk — at least calm _fucking_ down for a few seconds while I’m doing you a favour.” Beomgyu tsked. “Right! All done now. Looking better this time.”

Yeonjun blinked his eyes repeatedly. He cupped his own cheeks, tracing his fingers along the lines of his cheekbones only to realise what favour Beomgyu had just done.

“What’s happening here?”

Soobin stumbled upon them which then startled the hell out of Beomgyu and Yeonjun (especially the latter, he almost jumped out from where he stood). Soobin raised his eyebrows, having no idea on what were they doing until his eyes eventually fell upon the heart stamps on Yeonjun’s cheeks for one electric instant, before Yeonjun turned his head away.

_Oh?_

“Uhh, gotta shower first I guess.” Beomgyu flashed them a teasing smile before wavering his hand. He stole a moment to give Yeonjun a quick kiss bye (to which Yeonjun’s cheeks went burning red in embarrassment) as he stood aside. “Have fun, you two. And, oh, Soobin-hyung, this is obviously not your first time of hearing this but while we are at it... I think you seem quite idiot, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Soo-bin-hyung-idiot.”

That made Soobin shot the younger a deadly glare. His expressions was etched with vexation, as if to say ‘I’ll make sure to kill you next time Choi Beomgyu.’ but knowing Beomgyu, he just ran away snickering.

“Um,” Yeonjun muttered, rubbing his hand up and down his arm to dissipate the twitchiness. It was only the two of them remained in the room. Yeonjun bit his lip and ended up mumbling, “don’t mind him.”

“Yeah, okay.” Soobin curled his fingers around the nape of his neck and stroked it repeatedly. He was actually as nervous as Yeonjun. “Uh, sorry. Let me — for one second,”

Yeonjun definitely didn’t see this one coming, neither did Soobin. But Soobin slowly leaned forward, pressing his thumb against Yeonjun’s cheek and propping the elder’s chin with the rest of his clenched fingers. Yeonjun blinked nervously only for Soobin to continue rubbing his cheekbones, trying to get rid of those heart stamps. “Did Beomgyu annoy you again? Tsk.”

“What?”

Yeonjun stared in confusion, realizing Soobin had been focusing his eyes on his cheeks. The younger continued. “These heart stamps … did he compel you? To allow him putting these things on your face? I’m gonna tell him to stop fooling around.”

“He, he didn’t.” Yeonjun brushed Soobin’s hand away, voice getting shaky. He kept on nibbling his bottom lip only to result a stutter. “Did you perhaps dislike it…?”

“What? Nope. Why would I?” Soobin stands awkwardly. “I.. just had to make sure. Okay?”

There was a constant, copious ache in Yeonjun’s chest. One that possibly would continue smelder, linger, forever there if they kept on staying like this. One that possibly would choke him up if he forced himself to look at Soobin in the eyes. He folded his fingers tightly, gaze forcefully averted before Soobin could detect the way his eyes didn’t hold any more confidence, any more security as Yeonjun boldly did all this time.

“I mean, you are the only one who haven’t said anything about my… cheeks. And my hair. B, but, it’s not that your compliment matters the most above anyone else… not that yours doesn’t matter too… it’s just-“

“No, no, it’s okay.” Soobin continue caressed his hyung’s cheeks, in hopes of giving some sort of serenity this time. “Hyung. Look at me, hm?”

Then Yeonjun tried to glance at the younger only to cause himself broke into soft tears. Soobin looked at him with the sincerest lull on his face; as if Yeonjun was about to shatter into million pieces, as if he was a bubble of soap that can be busted anytime soon. It might hurt his pride if somebody else looked at him in that way, but it was _Soobin._ And if looked like the nature’s most fragile thing could make Soobin’s eyes bored into him so lovingly, perhaps Yeonjun did not mind at all.

“Sssh.” Soobin pressed a kiss of reassurance and comfort right against the heart stamps upon Yeonjun’s cheeks. “So pretty.”

Yeonjun blinked his orbs. Tears stung his eyes. “A-am I?”

“Yes.” Soobin once again kissed the tears away. “The prettiest creature I’ve ever witnessed.”

Yeonjun rubbed his misty eyes so hard he might saw stars against his eyelids. He tried to form coherent words, but the younger was fast to take Yeonjun’s lips into his mouth. The kiss was not anything rough; it was soft and delicate, but still arousing enough to ignite all of their senses. Soobin then began to suckle on the flesh and Yeonjun had to draw himself back. “Wait. I haven’t showered yet and Gyu said fruity scent is your favourite smell…”

“Jeez. Does it look like I care about your smell right now?” A warm smile streaked across Soobin’s face, the kind of smile that radiated from within. It warmed Yeonjun’s cheeks for some reasons. “Hyung. Just.. feel me. Okay?”

Yeonjun slowly nodded. Soobin kept the soothing smile as he leaned over to press his lips onto the tip of Yeonjun’s nose. “Good. Good boy.”

Soobin kissed his lips again and the world seemed to shatter for the elder. He forgot there were three other boys nearby, he forgot that three other boys nearby meant there must also be a possibility of them getting caught at any moment, he forgot that they should have been taking a rest and prepared for tomorrow’s schedule, he forgot that minutes ago he was unable to prevent himself for not breaking down and sobbing. All thanks to Soobin and his heavenly lips that perfectly captured his.

Yeonjun might not know — but the kiss, too, affected Soobin as much as it did to the elder. He had always been wondering of how it feels like to kiss Yeonjun on the lips. Would he tremble? Would he be nervous? Would he have the bravery to keep his eyes open? Would he be able to sweat less? Yet here he was, kissing Yeonjun like it was the only thing remained to keep him sane.

Soobin encircled his arms around Yeonjun’s thighs, easily picking him up to which Yeonjun responded by wrapping his legs. Soobin pinned the elder against the nearest wall before he dipped his head to nip along Yeonjun’s jawline until it finally lifted, making the elder shudder as Soobin’s lips traced along his neck. The sensation left Yeonjun barely aware of the younger’s hand that currently made its way to encompass his lower back, rubbing up his spine and back down.

Yeonjun’s hand was about to lodge itself in Soobin’s purple locks if only the latter didn’t draw himself away seconds after. Yeonjun whimpered at the loss, arms opening meekly as a gesture for Soobin to come back. The younger flashed the male his dimple-showing smiles, even though his look still held the same intensity as before. “Gonna make you even prettier first, Hyung. How does that sound?”

Soobin wasted no time in tying Yeonjun’s hair up, causing the lemon little sprout to pop out. Yeonjun had no idea from where did Soobin get the tie, but he shook his head a little for what seemed to make his own tiny sprout moving. Soobin chuckled. And suddenly Yeonjun did not have anything in mind.

“Hyung… I’m so in love.”

Yeonjun jolted at the sudden confession, but Soobin did not give him any time to be shocked as he crashed their lips again. He tilted his head, tongue gliding along the seam of Yeonjun’s lips, rubbing slow but constant circles against the elder’s hip bones which caused him to squeeze his hand onto Soobin’s shirt.

“So pretty. Hyung is the most pretty above all.” Soobin kept on murmuring sweet things in between kisses. “Right? Hm? Say that you’re the prettiest boy ever.”

“I..” Yeonjun paused, feeling way too overwhelmed to even compose a sentence. He felt so dizzy he thought his head was stuffed in a cloud of cotton for one moment. Please, Soobin. Do _not_ misunderstand. Do _not_ take Yeonjun’s silence as a rejection or anything negative at all. His mind was just unable to think properly, moreover, say something out loud.

“Can’t say it, Hyung?”

Yeonjun whimpered. “I just-“

“You’re just _my_ prettiest boy ever? Is that what you want to say?” Soobin practically sent him to the edge. His callous hand moving to brush over Yeonjun’s face before slipping one digit right between his puckered lips.

“N-nh.” Yeonjun mewled, breath sizzling out behind it. He sucked onto Soobin’s finger gently, closing the space in his mouth while giving the finger an extra swirl of his tongue which caused Soobin to grunt. The two of them were hard in their pants, bawdily so. There was nothing hard for Soobin to imagine if only the finger under Yeonjun’s lips was replaced by something else. _That’s for another time,_ Soobin thought. And, nope. Soobin didn’t even aware he was just unfalteringly telling himself that he was counting on more time like this.

“This is mortifying,” Yeonjun mumbled when Soobin finally took his finger out. His head resting lax upon Soobin’s shoulder, getting even more dizzy.

“What may be more mortifying to you.” Soobin said as he traced his fingers along Yeonjun’s trouser, quickly sneaking his saliva-slicked finger in and directing it to Yeonjun’s ass. Soobin felt sorry however. He should have coated his fingers with the oil as the lubrication but he assumed they didn’t have enough time to do so.

Soobin pulled a cheek away to circle the ring of muscle with his finger, purposely teasing the elder. Yeonjun bit his lips and wiggled shakily, wanting Soobin to just fill him up already. His entrance clamped down on nothing as the latter’s finger finally slipped against him.

_Not enough._ It was still not enough to give Yeonjun the relief he was looking for. He then clutched onto Soobin’s shirt. The cloth wrinkled dreadfully to where his fingers were holding as he stayed still in hopes of gaining some mercy from the younger. Beads of sweat started streamed down his temple. “I hate you. Did you do this on purpose?”

“Well, no.” Soobin shot a satisfactory smile while watching the way Yeonjun struggled to collect his composure. He looked too fucked out to behave properly but still wanting to be good for the man in front of him and to be brutally honest, Soobin was actually living for this moment. “But I’m not disappointed about how things have turned.”

Yeonjun’s breath was coming shorter and shorter — and the dizziness. The _fucking_ dizziness. He hoped he could just beg yet his body refused to do so. He ended up tightening the arms he had around Soobin’s neck, hoping Soobin would understand. And to his own surprise, Soobin did.

Soobin pulled him closer with so much delicate. He ran his other hand through Yeonjun’s locks as he whispered. “Hyung, inhale.”

Yeonjun inhaled.

“Nice. Just like that. Now exhale.”

Yeonjun exhaled and Soobin finally pushed his middle finger into the other’s damp hole, drawing out a soft gasp from the elder, also a whimper that following afterwards. He studied the elder’s expression as he pumped his finger slowly and rubbed it against his walls. Soobin adored it every time Yeonjun had his mouth agape or when he screwed his orbs shut as if he was taking the sensation in. He smiled, pressing a soft kiss against Yeonjun’s lips. “Looking so good, so pretty for me.”

It was the only time Soobin could praise his hyung like this — privately, intimately — where nobody else spotted around. Only Soobin and his overwhelming urge to have this special “I’m exactly where I should be with whom I should be” kind of moment without the slightest hesitation.

“Do you want me to go faster, Hyung?”

“A-ah.” Yeonjun yelped as Soobin added more fingers. The fingers inside him wriggled and padded slowly against his walls which caused to burn in the best of ways. He was clinging all shaky while grinding back against Soobin’s fingers. It indeed burned but it was nothing Yeonjun couldn’t handle. In fact, Soobin’s fingers were addicting, a little bit more addicting to his liking.

“Mm? Hyung, you have been quiet.” Soobin hummed in satisfaction. What a mesmeric sight to behold right now. But Soobin needed to hear an answer. “Can’t even give me a response again? Tsk. Your power and dominion as the oldest here, where is it now?”

Oh, how lewdly red Yeonjun’s face suddenly became.

It only took another minute or two of Soobin screwed his fingers into Yeonjun’s entrance until the elder mewled, releasing inside his pants. Yeonjun then rested his head upon Soobin’s shoulder as the feeling of nothing but exhaustion completely took over his mind. The younger took it as a chance to tilt his head and stole a glance at Yeonjun’s face. He had to remind himself to breathe while taking a look at the elder’s appearance — sticky tears plastered amongst his cheeks, eyes fluttered shut, plump lips agaped as breathy pants left those gorgeous pair. Yeonjun looked wrecked yet beautiful at the same time. Bullets of sweat trickled down his skin and wet locks of yellow patched to his forehead. Soobin caressed his cheeks oh so gently before reaching the elder’s face in the purpose of peppering his forehead, nose, and eyelids with soft kisses.

“You’ve been so good, Hyung. So, so pretty. With or without that hairstyle, with or without those stamps. And I love you so.”

_(“HYUNG!! Guess who decided to postpone his sleep for tonight and went to the nearest convenience store with Taehyun instead! I bought Soobin-hyung an ice… oh? He wasn’t here — mmmph Bwoemgywu-hywung-”_

_“Aye. Brilliant move, Hyuka! I’ve been looking you here and there. Now follow me, we will eat these in the front yard!”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is my first time exploring this genre and I'm not confident at all.. aha. Feel free to let me know what you're thinking!


End file.
